


He is mine

by Centum



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: M/M, SWTOR, malavai quinn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centum/pseuds/Centum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrath and Malavai don't know what is going on between them, and the rest of the crew is totally clueless, but that is about to change...</p>
            </blockquote>





	He is mine

"Quinn, are you ready? We are waiting for you!" Vette announces behind Malavai's cabin door. Malavai takes a last, fast glance at the mirror and decides all is done that can be done. He is ready.

He steps out, smiling at Vette.

"You look very pretty!" He says with an approving tone in his voice.

And Vette does look nice. She is wearing a short, tight dress made out of Shimmer-silk, and her make-up is in a state of the art.

Vette had decided they were all in need of some quality time together, and demanded Wrath to take them out. They are going together to a fancy club in Nar Shaddaa, the whole crew. That moon might be a rat hole, but the Hutt know how to have fun, and the place is filled with watering holes, some better than others. Broonmark declined, but was gently forced to agree by two ladies in their best outfits.

"Just...use brush! And cut your nails!" Vette had hissed to the poor Talz.

"Sheesh, Quinn...I don't understand much about human-males, but you look stylish!" Vette claps her hands in delight. And Malavai Quinn does look stunning in his black dress. It has the same style as his uniform, but the coat is longer, narrower from the waist and compliments his body handsomely.

They join the others who are waiting for them. Broonmark's fur has fewer tangles. Vette has no courage to check his nails.

Wrath has to take a sharp breath when he sees Malavai. "What is it with human-males and uniforms..." He moans in his mind. Then he has to take another sharp breath when he stands up and realises seeing Malavai has led in him developing a shameless boner. "Must he look so good..."

Malavai's face is emotionless when he glances at Wrath who is looking gorgeous in his long, black vest made out of leather. But if Wrath could feel what Malavai is feeling right now, he could feel a racing heart, blood flowing fast to Malavai's lower body and a desire so huge it makes Malavai's skin tingle. "What is it with the Sith in black leather..." Malavai moans to himself. "I will not survive this evening..."

They haven't discussed about their strange relationship. Both just know they are having it. They have not named it, not had any kind of communication about what is happening between them. They are sleeping together when Wrath wants, or more like, demands it. Malavai worships Wrath, and is showing it in the only way he can: By submitting himself to Wrath's every wish and whim. He hides his tears, his fears and his tortured feelings behind submission. Wrath has Malavai exactly where he wants him: Under his thumb, and under his body. If he would be less spoiled and less arrogant, he could see the tiredness and nervousness behind Malavai's uptight posture, he could sense how unhappy and stressed out his Captain is. Deep down, he has noticed something being wrong, but he doesn't want to admit it. He got what he wanted, and that is all he wants to know.

They are sure the rest of the crew has no idea that Wrath has ventured to the dark land of the fraternization with Malavai. The others see them as good friends, just like they have been for a long time. No one has seen how Malavai is sneaking in and out of Wrath's cabin in the middle of the night when others are sleeping.

 

* * *

 

The club is more like a restaurant and a night club combined, and it is one of the most luxurious in the whole Nar Shaddaa. It is filled with noise, music, people, flashing lights and dark corners. Wrath has booked a table beforehand. They are guided to their table, and Wrath opens a tab for them. This evening is on him. Jaesa and Vette are giggling and poking each other in excitement.

"Eat, drink, dance and have fun, you have all deserved it!" Wrath announces and soon the table is filled with food and drinks.

"Ah, this is life!" Pierce is chuckling when he opens one more bottle and hands it to Malavai, who smiles, says his thanks and drinks.

"At least you don't spit to the bottle, Mr. Protocol, " Pierce makes an observation.

"Ah...no. I like my drink just as much as any other soldier," Malavai has to admit. He is taking sips from his bottle, eyes wandering around the club. Anything to keep his eyes busy and away from Wrath who is sitting across him, looking formidable and gorgeous.

Evening is flowing like evenings like this always do. They are all getting drunk and noisy. They are talking about everything they have gone through, finding so many situations comical when they are in the past. Those things didn't make them laugh when they happened, but now they can see the humorous side in them. "Do you remember the one time when..." and "...Then he said to him that..." Everyone has something to say that makes others howl from laughter.

No one notices how Wrath and Malavai avoid looking at each other, and when they talk to each other they are stiff and formal. No one notices how every time Wrath gets something for himself, the same thing appears in front of Malavai too. Only thing missing is him asking: "Can I get you something, love?" Wrath is not capable of asking it. It doesn't stop him from making sure that Malavai knows he is looked after. Malavai is bewildered of this inconspicuous care Wrath is giving to him for the first time. It makes him happy, and it makes him feel horrible at the same time. As long as Wrath is an ass to him, he can feel less guilty of the things that are about to come.

Love is already there, lurking between them and trying to be noticed. It is shy and fragile. Worst of all, it is hidden behind selfishness, mistrust and a coming betrayal.

Jaesa is feeling like dancing, but none of the men hanging around the bar counter seems to have enough courage to ask her, no matter how much she keeps throwing encouraging smiles at them. She and Vette are on the reserving end of approving looks too, but then the men notice their company and decide it is safer to leave the ladies alone. She decides it is best to take things in her own hands and show them how it is done.

"Captain Quinn, you have to dance with me, you look too good to be left sitting there!" Jaesa is grabbing Malavai's hand and then standing up.

Malavai is shaking his head in horror, struggling against the pull of her hand.

"No, maybe you should ask Pierce..."

"I know all the officers can dance, it is part of your training, admit it!" Jaesa is looking at Malavai with a victorious smirk, and Malavai has to admit that yes, he CAN dance but he doesn't really like it.

But it is futile, and Jaesa drags him to the dance-floor with her. Malavai sighs, takes the lead, and begins to swirl smiling Jaesa around the floor with confident moves.

Wrath is watching the dance floor, feeling annoyed. The hairs on his neck are standing. He doesn't like what he sees, not a bit. Even when it is just Jaesa, Wrath can't stand that Malavai's hands are around someone else than him. He doesn't pay attention to the three women around the bar who are whispering and poking each other. Their eyes are directed at Malavai, and they are literally licking their lips.

Finally, Jaesa brings Malavai back to the table.

"Officers do know how to dance! It was nice, thank you!" She sighs happily when she is sitting down. Immediately the three women who were checking out Malavai make their move.

Three women, swaying their hips are suddenly walking next to their table, asking if they can sit down for a moment, and Wrath is too polite to tell them to disappear. In his mind, he is cursing, especially after seeing a hungry look the small, blonde one is shooting at Malavai. Vette and Jaesa are lifting their eyebrows knowingly to each other when they follow how women are soon all over Malavai. He tries to be polite, gives them all some attention, but clearly begins to be overwhelmed soon.

The blond woman is fully concentrated on hitting Malavai.

"You must be an officer, aren't you? Only Imperial officers can carry themselves like you do! And do they get chosen by the looks, you must be the most handsome man I have met in my life..." The woman keeps purring. Her hand is sneaking on Malavai's thigh.

Wrath's patience is wearing thin. He is drinking more and talking less than before, eyes following how women are moving closer to Malavai. His brow furrows from rage when the blond one sitting next to Malavai can't keep her hands off him. This begins to be almost too much for Wrath, but what can he do if he doesn't want to put up a scene? He does know what the jealousy is and has felt it before in his life, but now he feels like murdering these women when they are bending forward, making sure Malavai can see their breasts.

Malavai is Wrath's, and only Wrath's. Well, maybe Malavai is a bit Malavai's too, but mostly he is Wrath's property and he is not one to share.

The blond woman sitting next to Malavai has now placed her hand to his waist. Malavai clearly startles and brushes her gently away, still smiling. He feels uncomfortable too, he can feel Wrath's eyes on his skin, burning from hidden rage. And yet...there is a small part in Malavai which is happy. Having any indication of Wrath having feelings for him makes him more happy than he believes is good for him. The situation is...what it is, and Wrath has no idea how bad it actually is. Baras is pressuring Malavai more and more every week, and the two droids are waiting to be programmed.

Vette has noticed that Wrath is suddenly very quiet. She is turning to look at him, and notices him staring at Malavai. Wrath's eyes have an ominous red shine on them. Jaesa and Pierce are playing sabacc now and don't notice anything. For them three women trying to manhandle Malavai is perfectly normal. Handsome man, night club, booze, some women, what is there to be worried about?

"What on earth is his problem," Vette is wondering when she studies Wrath even more carefully. She sees that Wrath's jaw is now clenched, and so are his fists. He stares at Malavai with such rage and fury that Vette would be scared if she would be sober. She opens her mouth in order to say something to Wrath...

...and then Wrath is standing up, the air around him sizzling with power.

"Alright ladies, hands off my man."

Silence falls. Hands holding bottles freeze. Jaesa forgets to shut her mouth. Pierce forgets to lay his card on the table. Even Broonmark startles. Malavai is frozen with horror, eyes searching for the escape route. None of this is his doing, but he knows he might be the one paying the price.

The blond woman sitting next to Malavai giggles.

"You are such a handsome Sith! How about you take one of my friends here and I take this cute friend of yours?" More giggling and woman is now leaning to Malavai, trying to kiss him.

Wrath takes one step forward.

" _I said hands off my man!_ "

" _Your man..._ what do you mean by "your man"? The blond woman is too drunk to get it, but her friends are not and they stand up and run to the other side of the bar.

"Are you stupid, woman? HANDS OFF MY BOYFRIEND!"

And then Wrath begins to force-choke the woman. She rises in the air, hands grabbing her throat in horror, unable to breath. Woman's feet are kicking and twisting in panic. Wrath keeps choking her with determination in his eyes. He will show to that slut what happens to people who think they can put their dirty hands on something he... He doesn't let the right word to penetrate his mind, not yet. But it is there, making him fierce and possessive.

Vette is hanging on his other hand, begging him to stop. Malavai stands up and runs to Wrath in haste.

"Don't, my Lord, let her go... She couldn't know and I should have chased her away, please!"

"If you say so," Wrath hisses and drops the woman on the floor where she keeps trembling and sobbing from the shock. Maybe murdering the slut is not a proper thing to do, and his full attention is on Malavai anyway now. All the passion and the possessiveness he is feeling for Malavai has moved down to his groin, and he grabs Malavai from the hand, dragging him into the men's room so fast poor man's feet almost don't touch the ground.

"What the HELL just happened?" Pierce manages to ask when the blond woman finally stands up, crying, hands pressed on her aching throat. Jaesa is feeling bad for her and takes her to her friends.

"I...I think we just found out that the Emperor's Wrath and Captain Quinn are dating..." Vette says with a nervous giggle.

"Shouldn't you go to the men's room and check he doesn't hurt Quinn?" Jaesa says to Pierce when she comes back. The three women left the club in shock, all swearing they will never look at anything that has a Sith at the same table.

"Is it wise? If he wants to batter Quinn, there is not much I can do to save him."

"I don't think he would...but he was furious. Maybe you should..." Vette adds her voice to Jaesa's, and so Pierce shrugs and does as he is told, leaving to check the situation in the men's room.

On the door to the men's room, he stops to listen, but it doesn't sound like Quinn is taking a beating there. He opens the door, peeking in. He can't see anyone. "Strange," he is thinking when he steps in.

"Aaaaah, nnnnhhhhh!"

Pierce paralyses. "What the hell now?" he says out loud. And then he realises the two men are in the toilet booth, door locked. And the noise...it sounds like Quinn.

And that sound...is it licking and loud sucking? And is it Wrath doing it? Must be because Quinn is making the noises. Pierce can't move his feet when his mind registers in a second what is going on behind the locked door.

"Aaah...my Lord...oh, I'm... I can't...AAAAAAAAH!"

And then a loud thump. And then begins a steady thumping that is making the walls of the booth tremble. At that point Pierce finally gets his feet moving and escapes, face burning from embarrassment. Of course he knows about sex between men and is perfectly alright with people doing it, but never could he imagine that Wrath is sucking and boning Mr. Protocol. He definitely didn't want to witness it!

The first think Pierce asks when he comes back to the table, is: “Did any of you know about them?”

Broonmark shakes his head in horror. Vette shakes her head too, face pale from shock. But Jaesa tries to look innocent.

"What, you knew?" Pierce is pointing her with a finger.

"Well...not really, but I couldn't help sensing that Wrath is very enamoured by Quinn, but really, that's all!" Jaesa lifts her hands up in order to deflect the accusations.

"What was happening there?" Vette has to ask. She is worried about Quinn's safety. Wrath can be terribly rough when he wants to be. He can be the sweetest man too, but Vette has a feeling Quinn is not now witnessing his sweet side.

"They are banging. In the toilet booth," Pierce answers with a blank face, taking a long gulp from his bottle.

 

* * *

 

Malavai is leaning to the wall of the small booth, panting. Wrath is panting behind him, pushing himself in so hard Malavai's head is in danger to hit the wall. Malavai whimpers and Wrath groans.

Malavai is drunk, and less tense than usually when he finds himself in these actions with Wrath. And it...feels...good! The blowjob Wrath gave him made him come, and now he is about to come for the second time. He is in ecstasy, feeling dizzy, breathless and very happy. For a moment he forgets all his worries about the situation, and just enjoys being taken by a man he is afraid he is in love with.

Wrath is pushing harder, faster, hitting the special spot inside him with every thrust. Malavai feels the hot lava beginning to boil in his abdomen, and with every push it just gets hotter.

"You...are...mine!" Wrath groans to his ear when he explodes in him, sending Malavai over the edge. Malavai comes with a cry.

"Yes...yes, my Lord," he whispers. He turns his head, seeking Wrath's lips. They are so warm, so soft...kissing Wrath gives him butterflies in the stomach, even when he is all spent.

"We have to go back..." Wrath mumbles against his mouth. Malavai moans. "I don't know how to face them..."

But they have to. Dazed and breathless they tidy up themselves and leave the safety of the men's room.

Four pairs of intense eyes are greeting them when they are walking towards the table and the crew.

"You!" Vette snaps, stands up and then slaps Wrath on the arm. "How could you hide this from me, I thought we were friends!"

"We are! It doesn't mean I have to tell you everything, now does it?" Wrath snaps back and then sits down on the couch, pulling Malavai next to him.

Four pairs of doubtful eyes follow them when they settle in sitting next to each other, Wrath's arm wrapped around Malavai's shoulders, head bending down at his, lips absently brushing Malavai's hair now and then when he keeps chatting with others. Malavai looks tired but happy, head resting on Wrath's shoulder. He always looks tired nowadays, but happy? Never before.

 


End file.
